The Dream Job
by awseyx
Summary: Tina gets her dream job as a first grade teacher in San Francisco, California (thanks to Brittany) and she meets a tiny, shy, Asian girl waiting as the last student in the class. As the girl gets picked up by her dad, Tina instantly introduces herself to the Asian man and falls in love just looking into his eyes. (TOTAL AU) includes Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, etc.
1. Today Is The Day

"Thanks for getting me out of Lima, Britt," I said as I unpacked a box.

"No problem," Brittany replied with enthusiasm, "I really didn't want to live her by myself. It's too lonely here."

I used to be stuck in the old Lima, Ohio after I graduated college until Brittany saved me. She's a teacher's aid at John Keynes Elementary for first grade. Brittany lived in San Francisco, California. The original first grade teacher was supposed to retire this year but she lost track of time and worked at school for a week. Then, Brittany suggests of hiring me because she knows this is my dream job since we were at McKinley.

Tomorrow, I get to go to the school and visit my future class and work with them a little before I confirm on actually TAKING the job. I suppose little kids aren't that bad to be honest.

So we unpacked almost everything in my room. It was so exhausting. _Why can't today be friday now?_ , I thought to myself laying on my bed with my arms out like wings, _this is so boring now_.

During dinner, Brittany made mac and cheese. I really couldn't eat my food because I was so anxious, I kept asking Brittany many questions about the school and the students. She got so annoying, she had to yell at me like I'm her daughter. In return, I teasingly gave her a pouty face and she was going to throw her napkin at me.

When I was going to bed, I couldn't sleep either because of the same reasons. Plus it felt pretty weird sleeping in the great San Francisco. But, I eventually got used to it…. at 1:45 am.

 _Today's the day, Tee_ , I thought as I got out of bed and turned off my alarm. I kept thinking of negative and positive possibilities. Like how the kids won't like me or if I get hurt by one of them or if a parent complains for no purpose. I went to take my shower then I picked out my lucky outfit for this occasion. My black t-shirt that says: Dream On. The font was a in chinese symbols. I know, it's weird because I'm Korean. Then a maroon windbreaker from Zumiez and plain jeans. On the jeans, I rolled but the bottoms which I always do when I wear my black converse. I had also chose to curl my hair and put eyeliner and mascara on. _You're going to do great_ , were the words in my head on my way to the school with Brittany.

I walked in with a deep breath and Brittany took my to the office. There, I met Sue Sylvester. By looking at her, I can see how mean and cruel she is on the outside but deep, DEEP down, she has a heart.

"Hi, Miss Sylvester," I said nicely and shyly with my high pitched voice.

"Hello. And you must be Tina Cohen-Chang," she greeted me as she took off her glasses with her hand reached out to shake.

"Uh, yes. And I think you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, you want to be the teacher of the first grade rascals. Hope you don't die in there."

I sort of giggled a bit but then I realized that she was serious. I cleared my throat and replied, "I am willing to take the chance. Even if that means my life will be horrible for a few months."

"Ok. Your decision. You're dismissed to the classroom," then she put her glasses back on and started going back to her computer.

"Let's do this!" I whispered to myself with confidence.

I walked to the classroom of the first graders. As I walked in, I saw little children sitting on the rainbow checkered carpet in the front. The door opened and they all looked in our direction.

"This here is the lady I've told you about all week. Everyone, say hello to Tina or if you want to called her, Miss Cohen-Chang or Chang. Whatever you'd like to called her."

I heard the class say hi with different names calling out like Tina or Miss Chang or Miss Cohen-Chang with little giggles. Also a few girls came up to me and gave me a hug. But I had my eye on this little Asian girl sitting on the carpet looking at me in a shy way. She kept looking down at her hands, around the classroom, and at me. I tried my best all morning trying to talk to her but all the other little kids wanted to talk to me. Then, there was this boy with black leather clothing with a mohawk. He came up to me looking like he was the bomb or something.

"Hey you. You look pwetty hot. Wanna get wid dis?" I heard him say.

My eyes widened and I bent down to his height, "And what if your name?"

"Puckerman, Jack Puckerman."

"Well Jack, that isn't appropriate to say to an adu-" then he cut me off with his bratty voice.

"Hold it. I pretty sure I your favorite righ now so get with dis," he stuck his tongue out and I carried him to the front of the classroom with a chair in my other hand.

"Ok, everybody listen up!" I sort of yelled trying to get their attention between all the talking and screaming, "does anyone know why Jack is in this chair up here?"

A girl with blue eyes raised her hand and I pointed at her, "Becau he a jerk."

I was in shock, "No, it's because he's been a bad boy. So if I catch any of you being like him, you will sit here all day."

Brittany brought me an empty desk and set in front of Jack. All the kids were back to playing but the same little girl caught my eye again. I walked towards her then the bell rang. They went to their cubbies and took their snacks or lunch bags or a playground equipment outside. I shrugged in an annoyed way and looked up to the ceiling, _uuggghhh_.

Recess was over and me and Brittany planned something for stations. We had arts and crafts, ABCs, board games, and music stations. I sorted everyone out evenly. Brittany stayed in the board games station while I just walked around watching what everyone is doing and I say her again. She was in the arts and crafts station drawing a lot of trees and flowers. Comparing her drawing to the other five kids, her drawing was amazing. I also saw Jack drawing with girls and trying to make out with them. It was a disturbing sight for me. I went up to Jack and moved him to a different station which was the ABCs station for his bad handwriting but I placed him between boys. I stayed with him once and a while to check on what he was doing.

On Fridays, I guess they get out at 12:30. Once school was out, there were three kids left. Neil Lopez, Jack Puckerman, and the Asian girl. Surprisingly, she was the only Asian in this class.

I saw a man walk in with the exact same style as Jack and I tilted my head at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Aye, Jack. Let's go," the guy said and he looked at me. I stood up to greet him like what I did with almost all the parents.

"Hi, I'm Miss Cohen-Chang. I'm the new teacher for this class," I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck," then he winked at me. I let go immediately and nodded my head like it was good information but it really wasn't. _There must be something wrong with this 'Puck' guy_.

I sat back down then fifteen minutes later, a Latina lady with long black hair and a skanky dress stood at the door with her arms crossed, "Hi, I'm here for Neil."

I looked at Neil and he was cleaning his stuff up. I did the same as what I did with Noah, "Hello, Ms. Lopez. I'm Miss Cohen-Chang. You can call me Tina. I'm the new teacher for first grade."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Santana Lopez," she shook my hand and I say her eyes move to Brittany. _No way_.

I said bye to Neil, giving him a hug. Then, at the corner of my eye, I say Santana and Brittany making signals but communicating in a way.

Last, there she was, sitting in the middle table and drawing. I sat next to her and started a conversation, "Hi, what's your name?"

"M-M-Mei-Lee Ch-Ch-Chang," she answered but not looking at me.

"Well, Mei-Lee, what do you like to do?"

"I l-l-like to play the p-piano and dr-dr-dr-draw," her English was so clear that I understood her on so many levels except for the stuttering. She reminded me of how I was in high school.

"I love to play the piano," she looked at me with a surprised happy face.

"Wh-Wh-What is your favorite s-subject?" I think she was trying to see if we had almost everything in common.

I smiled at her, "Math. It's hard and confusing but it's fun and it gets easier."

"I like m-math as well. My d-d-d-daddy always does math problems w-w-with me in a work book he b-b-b-b-bought me," _So her dad is that kind of Asian_. I knew by that, her dad was a genius. Straight As with no distractions, "But m-m-m-m-my daddy likes to dance a-a lot. We dance when it's all q-q-quiet and b-boring."

Her dad seems pretty intense, "Wow, that's interesting. Maybe you and me can dance and draw on Monday while we wait for your dad."

"Mei-Lee, are you ready?" we turned to the door and I saw a tall Asian man by the door on his phone with his sunglasses on. Yep, pretty intense.

"Y-Y-Yes daddy. L-L-Let me get my bag," we both stood up and I went over to greet him.

"Hello," I stuck my hand out but no eye contact nor movement but his right thumb. I moved my hand closer to him as if saying that I'm not taking no for an answer.

He took his sunglasses off once he noticed my hand and he shook it. Still, no eye contact. I cleared my voice so he can look up. But once he did, things started popping in my mind and I fe;t my jaw dropped all the way down to hell.


	2. I Finally Did It

**A/N this will be the only chapter I will have in Mike's point of view. Some of this details like phone numbers or addresses are fake so do not try to prank call this :) Give reviews, comments, and suggestions! TEAM TIKE! 3**

"Uh…. Hi," I shook her hand noticing that a huge smile appeared across my face. Then when we parted, I couldn't stop looking at her with a smirk on her face. She looked gorgeous to be honest.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Change and I'll be Mei-Lee's new teacher for this year," her voice was beautiful.

"Mike Chang," her smile grew bigger.

We looked at each other and I forgot about everything that is happening in the world until Mei-Lee snapped me out of it.

"D-D-D-Daddy, let's g-go now," I nodded, "Bye M-M-Miss Cohen-Ch-Ch-Chang!"

Tina bent down and gave Mei-Lee a tight hug but she whispered something into her ear and Mei-Lee giggled. They both made me curious.

As we talked out, I couldn't get my mind off Tina. I've never felt this way since Mei-Lee's mother died. Which gives back a horrible memory that washed through my mind. I thought of how Mei-Lee was born and the fact that the doctor told me that Mai didn't make it. Knowing the feeling of love again made me smile for the rest of the day.

"Daddy, I l-l-like Miss C-C-Cohen-Chang," I heard Mei-Lee stop singing and shout out over the music in the car. I turned it down since she had started a conversation.

"You do? How was she today?" I replied looking in the rear view mirror to look at her.

"She is f-f-f-fun. I t-t-told her abouu what I like to d-d-do and my f-f-favorite suhject. Wee h-have a l-l-lot in c-c-common," she said with excitement.

"That's good, baby," that got me thinking now.

"Y-Yeah. Turn th-th-the music on n-n-now!" she yelled.

All she talked about was how fun Tina was all night. She also mentioned how I looked at Tina for some reason which got me blushing a bit. Sure Tina was beautiful, nice, cute, and…. _No, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT MIKE CHANG! She's your daughter's teacher_. I had to remind myself about that each time I started a thought on Tina. It started to become sort of hard for me to sleep.

I woke up on a Monday to screaming and shaking. Surprisingly, Mei-Lee was awake before I was. Guess her excitement woke her up once the alarm came on. The weekend came by so fast, but there was still something on my mind that kept bothering me….

"DADDYYY! W-W-Wake up now!" she shook me and screamed and gave me kisses all over my face.

I acted dead then scared her and carried her back to her room then threw her on her bed.

"Ok, but I'm going to drop you off to your classroom this time," I demanded and she giggled.

She came running down the stairs with a blue t-shirt tucked in her jeans with a black jacket. And I guess she found out how to do a side braid. She looked so cute.

"Ok baby, are you ready to go?" I asked handing her toast with butter in paper towel on our way out the door.

"Wait, c-c-can you help m-m-m-me roll my jeans u-u-up like Miss Cohen-Ch-Ch-Chang?"

I became surprised at her request. I gave her the toast to eat while I roll. As I did so, I realized that she was wearing black converse as well. I just gave myself a smirk seeing how she looks.

"Now are you ready to go?" I asked impatiently.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes," she took my hand dragging me to the car.

I parked the car in the closest parking available to the building. I hurried out the car towards the side where Mei-Lee sits before she got out. I opened the door for her acting like a prince.

"Th-Th-Thank you, s-s-sir," she smiled.

I held her hand as we walked up to the classroom. Mei-Lee opened the door and ran straight to Tina. Tina's face when Mei-Lee approached her was amazing. They hugged then I guess Tina realized I was by the door looking at them with a smirk on my face. She told Mei-Lee to place her stuff in her cubby then came towards me with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Mr. Chang," she greeted me.

"Please, call me Mike," I insisted. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows lifted.

"Sure thing, Mike," she teased.

"I was wondering if-" I got cut off by this guy with a mohawk.

"Hello beautiful," the man said. I think I saw Tina roll her eyes in disgust and anger, "Bye Jack," and he winked at her. Man, I wanted to punch him so much.

The whole time he was there interrupting, I kept looking at him with a 'seriously, who in the world are you' face. But then Tina was smiling. I think it's because she saw the face I was giving the mohawk guy.

"Sorry for Mr. Puckerman. What were you going to say?" she said, concerned with interest.

"Well, I was wondering-" and then the bell rang. _Ugh, you have got to be kidding me_ , I thought wanting to curse out loud. I gave a sigh of annoyance.

"We can get back to this when school ends," I looked down and chuckled then looked back at her. A smile came across both our faces.

"Ok, bye Tina," I was still smiling and I saw red filling her cheeks. I got eye contact with Mei-Lee and waved a goodbye.

I got in the car and before starting the engine, I thought of what to do with my feelings. _Should I ask her out? What if she doesn't feel the same way?_ I sat in the car for about ten straight minutes before realizing the time.

I got to the office on time. I saw a note on my desk saying:

I need you to fix some stuff on the website. I've had complaints about it glitching or not giving the right information again.

-Josh Mendoza

I've worked on this kind of problem for a while. It takes all day and even with Tina on my mind, I couldn't really get anything straight. _I just hope nothing else will stack up on this._

It was 5:26 pm. I finally finish fixing the website and hopefully nothing worse will happen tomorrow. I jumped in my car exhausted but excited. I drove off to the school and arrived to the classroom in the best mood ever. I opened the door slightly and saw only Tina and Mei-Lee in there dancing while a blonde lady was sitting at Tina's desk on her phone. They look happy so I tried not to ruin the moment. I stood by the door watching and letting this sink into my head as a memory. Then Mei-Lee sees me smiling at them and stops dancing to point at me. Tina turned and gave me a face that said ' _you have got to be kidding me_ ' jokingly. Mei-Lee let go of Tina's hand and ran off to get her stuff while Tina walks to me with a half smirk and half pouty face.

"Hello, Mike," Tina greeted me in a happy mood.

"Hi. Can we get back to that conversation now?" I really wanted to get to that point now.

"Sure. Would you like Mei-Lee to be busy, right now?" she proposed.

"That'll be great."

"Brittany, how about you go and draw with Mei-Lee instead of texting Santana."

"Fine," she looked up and saw that I was with Tina and she gave a face that meant she understood why.

We walked into the hallway and I couldn't stop looking at her with my hands in the pockets of my suit.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime," I mentioned once the door closed.

"As in a date, or as in hanging out with you and Mei-Lee?" she asked surprised and confused.

"Uh, well.. maybe we can hang out with Mei-Lee then some other time, we can go on a date," I suggested nervously. Man, that was hard to get out.

"Will you give me the time, date, and location?" she smiled and handed me a piece of paper as if she knew what I was going to ask her in the morning.

"Yeah, sure," I took the piece of paper and read it.

(419) 873-2209

Tina Cohen-Chang :)

I looked up at her and gave her the widest smile I've ever given. We walked back into the classroom and I took Mei-Lee's bag from her.

"Say bye."

"Bye Miss Cohen-Chang!" she ran and gave her a hug. I waved at Tina and she waved back with a smile on her.


	3. It's Him, Again

**A/N sorry guys I haven't added this new chapter. I've been busy so I really never had enough time to write. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. No, I DO NOT own any characters or song or anything. This chapter may be pretty long so enjoy! Please give reviews, suggestions, etc.**

Here is chapter 3!

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

"TINA! TURN YOUR DAMN CLOCK OFF!"

"5 more minutes," I reply, hiding my face in the pillow.

"No," Brittany says. She walks into my room with a cup of water.

She pour the water on me, "What the hell!"

"Are you awake now?"

"Yes. I don't even think I need to shower now," I say sarcastically.

We both our take showers and get ready for school. (FUNNY, we're back in school again)

While I fix my hair, I hear my vibrate. It was a text…

 _good morning, ms. cohen-chang._

From Mike

 _Oh my god, no way_ , I thought in my head. I felt like pinching myself to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

I decided to send something back…

 _morning, mike_

To Mike

He replied in seconds as if he forgot about Mei-Lee…

 _how are you?_

From Mike

I had a smirk on my face knowing that I'm actually texting one of my students' parent.

 _great. shouldn't you be taking care of your daughter, sir?_

To Mike

 _yes, ma'am. i guess i'll see you later. ;)_

From Mike

I bit my bottom lip as hard as I could…

 _ok. :)_

To Mike

This must have meant something but I don't mind. I finished my hair, grabbed my stuff and went downstairs to put my shoes on. Brittany and I left the house with our breakfast in hand. I drove to school - since I don't trust her driving - and arrived safely at 6:38 am.

Brittany took the coffees and walked to the classroom. I stayed to gather my stuff until I heard a little girl behind me.

"M-M-Miss Chang!" the little girl screamed. I turned around to see Mei-Lee with a purple dress and pigtails. _She looks so cute_.

She ran towards me and I got down before she got to me and she hugged me tightly like she hasn't seen me in ages. Following behind, a tall guy in jeans and a tucked in button-up shirt. I notice both of their shoes too. _Converse, clever._

"Hello," he greeted me. I stood up and Mei-Lee slid her hand into mine.

"Hi," I replied with a smile on my face. He smiled back looking to the ground and back at me with his hand in his pocket. _How is it that he manages to be so hot and shy at the same time?_

He grabbed my bags, "Let me help you."

"Um, no. I am not le-"

"I'm going to help you whether you like it or not, miss," he smirked at me.

I couldn't help but notice Mei-Lee smiling at us. I smiled again. _Am I blushing?_ I turned to look at the side mirror while he reaches for my mug filled with cereal. _Oh my god, I am! Tina, stooopp._

"I'm guess you eat while you teach," he handed me my mug, "but you look cute when you blush."

I looked back at him, thinking that I should ignore his last comment, "I don't have time to eat at home and I was driving. Plus, I really don't trust Brittany with driving. It also keeps me awake while the kids do their stuff too."

He chuckled. We walked into the classroom and Brittany stared at us from my desk. She gave me a smile and I replied with a confused face. She moved to hug Mei-Lee.

"Where would you like me to put these weights?" he teased and I rolled my eyes. I pointed to my desk. He walked over to there pretending it was heavy. I couldn't help but laugh and I hear Mei-Lee and Brittany laugh as well. He came back to me.

"So what do you do if you're here this early?"

"Just review what I'm going to do today"

"Can I help you with that?" he insisted.

"Sure, but don't you need to go to work?" I asked. _What if he thinks I'm pushing him away!?_

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't have to be there until nine."

I looked at him surprised, "Oh, ok. Then you have to leave around 8, so let's get to work."

I walked away with him smiling for a moment and followed me to my desk.

"You can sit on my chair if you want," he looked at me sending a message like 'you have to be kidding me', "are you sure?"

"Fine," he said in a stubborn and surprised voice and sat.

I leaned forward to use the mouse and the keyboard. I couldn't help but notice at the corner of my eye that he wasn't looking at the screen. He was looking at my face. I guess I ended up blushing again. So I opened a sheet with my agenda I made last night.

"Ok, so this is what I have today," I got back at and pointed at the screen, fixing my shirt.

He moved his chair in closer to the desk to take a better look, "Wow, you're really organized."

He looked up at me. I smiled but kept my lips sealed. Time came by so quickly, I noticed kids coming in and I checked the time, 7:25 am.

"I better go greet some parents. You could stay here until 7:55," he smirked and shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He watched me greet all of these people and saw a box full of hand sanitizers.

While I greeted some parents, I saw this man I recognized. _Oh my god!_

"Tina? Oh my god! Long time, no see," the man hugged me.

"Hey, Sebastian," I hugged back smiling but I really wasn't interested.

-FLASHBACK-

I walked through the doors of McKinley and ran into a guy and fell back but he caught me before I hit the ground.

"I am so sorry," I apologized quickly, he pulled me up, got my bag and handed it to me.

"No it's ok. I'm glad that you ran into me," he seemed into his thoughts.

I blushed and looked down and back to him with a smile on my face. I walked away and he smiled at me.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" he yelled around the hall. I turned around to look at him with a smile.

"Tina," I walked back towards him.

"Nice to meet you Tina, I'm Sebastian," he held his hand out and I shook it.

He walked with me to my locker.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you around her before," I asked.

"I'm from Dalton Academy. This is my first day since I've transferred."

"Oh, ok," we arrived to my locker. I took out my advanced math book, history book, and science book. Before lunch, I have glee. I walk to my first class and he follows me.

When we arrive, he smiles before I go in, "I'll be waiting for you."

I smiled and went to class. As those 3 classes ended, he waited and walked me to my locker and to me next class. But my next class, which is glee, he wanted to attend since this is a singing club and he was interested… like REALLY. So we walked to glee together and as we walked in, everyone were talking then saw this new guy.

When school ended, Sebastian and I walked to my car.

"Your voice is amazing!" he complimented me as we walked out of the building. I started to giggle.

"Thanks. But you're not so bad yourself."

"Eh. I sang a lot at my old school."

"Ahh ok."

Before I knew it, Sebastian's lips were pressed against my own. I kissed back.

A few weeks past and I've been dating Sebastian since we kissed. We never left each other out of sight until I found something out from Brittany.

"Tina! I need to tell you something important!" She yelled across the hallway, running to my locker.

"Hey Britt, what's up?"

"I saw something you might not be happy about."

She showed me this picture on my phone. It was Sebastian kissing DAVE KAROFSKY in the boys' locker room. I asked Brittany to send me the picture. I took out my own phone and sent Sebastian a text with the picture…

 _we're over! :(_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I was talking with Sebastian, waving at the other parents, and laughing at what Sebastian was saying. Then, Mike had a confused face from my desk watching me talk to Sebastian. So he got up and walked towards us.

 **A/N I know, this is long. But it's great :) Got Sebastian in this. Haha it was a cool flashback, don't get me wrong. But can you imagine Sebastian and Tina together… not as great as Mike and Tina though. Ugh, why does Ryan have to break them up.**


	4. What A Day

**A/N Ugh, don't you just love school. :) anyways, sorry I haven't been writing anything new. I've been doing homework until 10 pm almost every night so cut me some slack please. I love you my lil Asians though 3**

 _What is going on?_ I checked my watch and got up to talk to Tina.

"Hey. Mike, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Mike," her saying my name sounds like…. _WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS MIKE!_

I stuck my hand out, "Nice to meet you."

He took it and he had the firmest and strongest grip I've felt. So I squeezed tighter. His face started to seem like he's fighting it. After a two seconds, Tina gave me this face to stop. _That was just… scary but wow._

"Sebastian is my friend from high school." He looked at her in a confused and surprised face.

"Um, yeah. Friend," he seemed so unsure.

I looked at my watch, "Well, it's 7:48. Guess I better get to the office. It was a pleasure meeting you Sebastian."

I bent down and gave Tina a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Hope you didn't enjoy this conversation."

TIKE

All day, I thought about this Sebastian guy. I tried my best to keep my head into working. The struggle was real though.

5:30, I left the office to pick Mei-Lee up and thinking of asking Tina to come for dinner. After all these years, I've forgotten how hard it is to ask someone on a date or dinner. I arrived at the classroom door but it turns out, Tina saw me coming and opened it before I touched the doorknob.

"Hey Mike! So sorry about the Sebastian thing."

"No need to apologies. It was very interesting."

She giggled at my statement. _God, her laugh is cute_.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, I wanted to ask you something."

She stood up straight and placed all her pressure on both feet, "Ok."

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" I noticed Mei-Lee standing next to Tina watching and listening with a smile on her face.

"Hold on. Britt, would it be ok if I go to Mike's for dinner"

"Yeah, that's fine," the blonde replied still looking on her phone.

"OK, I'll be home around 9 hopefully," she turned back to me. "Um, I'll follow your car I guess."

I raised my eyebrows, "No need, ride with us."

A smile grew on her face, "Sure, yeah. Let me get my stuff."

"I'll help. Mei-Lee can you wait while I get Miss Chang's stuff? She'll be eating dinner with us, OK?"

"Y-Y-Yay!" A started smiling.

I walked over to Tina's desk and she gave me her school bag (her "teacher" things). _Why the hell is this so heavy? What is in here!?_


End file.
